lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie), Excalibur Batman * Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale, Maggie Sawyer, Omochao * Dee Bradley Baker - Cinnamon Bun * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face, Honest Joe Statler, Digital Overlord * Maria Bamford - Manfried, Old Lady * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * David Boat - Col. Lynch, Agent Rorke, Lord Voldemort (The LEGO Batman Movie) * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Emmanuelle Béart - Claire Phelps * Jeff Bennett - Choose Goose, Gnome #1 * John Eric Bentley - Luther Stickell * JB Blanc - Franz Krieger * Julian Bleach - Davros (uncredited) * Brian Blessed - Battle Arena Commentator * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Steven Blum - Bane, Sauron, Commissioner Gordon * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, CyberKing, Dalek Emperor, Rusty the Friendly Dalek (uncredited) * Peter Capaldi - Twelth Doctor * Phoebe Cates - Kate Beringer * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Robbie Coltrane - Hagrid * Henry Czerny - Eugene Kittridge * William Daniels - K.I.T.T. * Rosario Dawson - Batgirl * Charlie Day - Benny * Robbie Daymond - Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * John DiMaggio - Jake, Jakemobile * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper, Alfred Pennyworth * Carmen Ejogo - Seraphina Picquery * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Seamus McFly, Marty McFly, Jr., Marlene McFly * Paul Feig - Himself * Dave Fennoy - B.A. Baracus * Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Michelle Gomez - Missy * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake, Catwoman, Phyllis * Mark Hamill - Evil Guy * Chris Hardwick - Green Arrow * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion, Reegull * Pamela Hayden - Pete Fountaine * Chris Hemsworth - Kevin Beckman * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan * Tom Kane - Gandalf, Albus Dumbledore * Tom Kenny - Ice King, Magic Man, Ice King Parade Balloon * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Polly Lou Livingston - Tree Trunks * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * David Lodge - John "Hannibal" Smith * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Howie Mandel - Gizmo * Joel McHale - X-PO, Himself * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Cake Core, Turrets * Kate McKinnon - Jillian Holtzmann * Scott Menville - Robin, Ticket Officer, The Tri * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Ezra Miller - Credence Barebone * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Max Mittleman - Jack Harmon, Billy Peltzer * Samantha Morton - Mary Lou Barebone * Nolan North - Lord Business, General Zod, Boromir, Karlof, Space Core, Adventure Core, Superman (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen * Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard, The Tri, Michael Knight, Garthe Knight * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Olivia Olson - Marceline * Khary Payton - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Simon Pegg - Benji Dunn * Ron Perlman - Gnarlak, The Lich * Chris Pratt - Emmet, Owen Grady * Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Eggman Parade Balloon * Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander * Sam Riegel - Templeton "Faceman" Peck * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Kaitlyn Robrock - Abby Yates * Justin Roiland - Earl of Lemongrab, Earl of Lemongrab (Clone) * William Salyers - Sensei Wu, Master Chen, Scarecrow, Gorzan, Mayor Hubert * Eliza Schneider - Nya * Charlie Schlatter - Kai, The Flash, Dareth * Dwight Schultz - "Howling Mad" Murdock * Jeremy Shada - Finn * Allison Sudol - Queenie Goldstein * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Roger Craig Smith - Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, Frank the Foreman, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Riddler (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker, Lagravis, Marshal James Strickland, Wizard of Oz, Agent Smith * André Sogliuzzo - Sensei Garmadon, Munchkin Mayor, Bezar, Vigo * Dan Starkey - Strax (uncredited) * Karen Strassman - Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L., Auntie Em, Clara Clayton, Elliott * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Gail the Construction Worker, Raven, Harley Quinn (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Christopher Swindle - Brain Gremlin * Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West, Lois Lane, Janine Melnitz * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog * Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl * Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum, Starfire * Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess * Audrey Wasilewski - E.T. * Katherine Waterson - Tina Goldstein * Emma Watson - Hermione Granger * Robert Webb - Laval * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo, Stay Puft, Slimer, Stripe, Stay Puft Parade Balloon * Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor, Knuckles the Echidna * Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner, Louis Tully * Julie Wittner - Eris * Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert * Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins, The Tri * Faith Wood-Blagrove - Modesty * Oliver Wyman - Big the Cat * Niki Yang - BMO, Lady Rainicorn Trivia * Many of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. ** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show and even some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. *** The same applied on The Simpsons characters plus the Ghostbusters and Harry Potter characters as well. It is notable, that the only characters from The Simpsons that speak are voiced by Dan Castellaneta (who voices Homer Simpson among other characters), with the notable exception of the Coyote, voiced by the late Johnny Cash. ** The cast from both the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu & Legends of Chima television series did not reprise their roles due to the series' recording in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada and therefore, the cast for the series characters was done in the United States to prevent Union issues. ** Will Ferrell and Liam Neeson is the only actor from ''The LEGO Movie'' to not reprise his role as Lord Business, instead, Ferrell's role was assumed by Nolan North and Archive Audio is used for Bad Cop's dialogue. Melissa Sturm didn't reprise her role as Gail, So she was replaced by Tara Strong. ** Thomas F. Wilson didn't reprise his role as Mad Dog Tannen from Back to the Future: Part III, nor any members of the Tannen family likely due to being unavailable. Instead, that role is now voiced by Liam O'Brien. ** Mary Steenburgen and James Tolkan did not reprise their roles as Clara Clayton and Marshal James Strickland, So they are replaced by Karen Strassman and Christopher Corey Smith. ** Hugh Gillin didn't reprise the role of Mayor Hubert due to his death in May 2004. Instead, he was now replaced by William Salyers. ** Sean Bean did not reprise Boromir from The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, nor did Christopher Lee as Saruman prior to his Death in June 2015. They are replaced by Nolan North and Roger L. Jackson respectively. *** Orlando Bloom and John Rhys-Davies didn't reprise their roles as Legolas and Gimli, so Archive Audio was used instead. *** Ian McKellen did not reprise his role as Gandalf, So he was replaced by Tom Kane. *** Andy Serkis did not reprise his role as Gollum, So he was replaced by Liam O'Brien. ** The characters from The Wizard of Oz have new voice dialogue for the game, likely due to the cast from the 1939 film had passed away even before the game was announced. ** Annie Potts did not reprise her role as Janine Melnitz. So she was replaced by Courtenay Taylor.. ** Helena Bonham Carter did not reprise her role as Bellatrix Lestrange, so Archive Audio was used instead, and was uncredited at Helena's Request. ** Michael Gambon did not reprise his role as Albus Dumbledore, so he is replaced by Tom Kane. ** Tom Cruise and Jon Voight didn't reprise their roles as Ethan Hunt and Jim Phelps. So Archive Audio is used instead, and also was uncredited at Cruise's request. ** Neil Casey did not reprise his role as Rowan North, So Archive Audio is used instead. ** Pat Welsh did not reprise her role as E.T. Due to her death in May 1995, so an alternative Voice Actor is used instead. ** Mr. T from The A-Team did not reprise his role as B.A. Baracus, Instead that role is now voiced by Dave Fennoy. ** Tony Randall is also the only actor from Gremlins to not reprise his role as Brain Gremlin, due to his death in May 2004. Instead, He is now replaced by Christopher Swindle. ** Dee Bradley Baker did not reprise his role as Brainiac, so Archive Audio is used instead, and he was uncredited like other Archive Audio actors. ***However, Baker does reprises his role as Cinnamon Bun. ** David Hasselhoff from Knight Rider did not reprise his role as both Michael and Garthe Knight, instead these roles are now voiced by Nick Offerman. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game for Year 1: ** Chris Pratt, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, and Elizabeth Banks on ''The LEGO Movie''. *** Even before that, Pratt and Offerman have worked together on the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation as Andy Dwyer and Ron Swanson respectively, and Will Arnett had made a guest appearance in the show's second season episode 'The Set-Up' as Chris the creepy radiologist who blind-dated the show's main character Leslie Knope: in real life, Arnett once married the show's lead actress Amy Poehler and had two sons prior to their divorce in 2012. *** Joel McHale and Alison Brie have also worked with each other on another NBC sitcom, Community. *** Will Arnett and Alison Brie also have starring voice roles in the Netflix-exclusive animated comedy, Bojack Horseman. *** Chris Pratt and Alison Brie had also worked on the 2012 romantic comedy film The Five-Year Engagement. ** Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Griffin and Matthew Lillard on the Scooby-Doo! franchise since 2010. ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Nicholas Briggs, Michelle Gomez, Julian Bleach, John Barrowman, Neve McIntosh, Dan Starkey and Robert Webb on ''Doctor Who''. ** Ellen McLain, Nolan North, J.K. Simmons, and Stephen Merchant on the ''Portal'' series. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Bumper Robinson, Christopher Corey Smith, Tara Strong, Charlie Schlatter, Nolan North, Steven Blum, Brian Bloom, Scott Menville, Kari Wahlgren, Yuri Lowenthal, and Roger Craig Smith on various ''DC Comics'' video games and/or cartoons. *** Lowenthal, Menville, Strong, Blum and Cipes had also collaborated in the Ben 10 ''franchise. ** Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd on the [[Back to the Future|''Back to the Future]] films. ** Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Irrfan Khan, Nick Robinson, Jake Johnson and Ty Simpkins on ''Jurassic World''. ** Sean Astin and Elijah Wood are the only original actors from ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy to reprise their original roles (Sam and Frodo) for the game. *** Steven Blum, Roger L. Jackson & Liam O'Brien from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. *** Tom Kane from various Lord of the Rings video games. ** Tom Kane, Roger L. Jackson, Tom Kenny, and Tara Strong on The Powerpuff Girls. ** Roger Craig Smith, Liam O' Brien, Yuri Lowenthal, Karen Strassman, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey and Troy Baker in the Naruto ''anime franchise. *** Bailey, Baker and Willingham also in various FUNiMation anime dubs such as ''One Piece ''and ''Fullmetal Alchemist. '' *** All of these people are also worked together in the ''Bleach ''franchise. * In Spain's dub, Claudio Serrano dubs Batman, a work that he has done since Batman Begins. Most of the Batman fans at Spain consider his work their ideal voice for the character. * The following voice actors have worked together before the game for Year 2: ** Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Pendleton Ward, Hynden Walch, Tom Kenny, Justin Roiland, Ron Perlman, and Niki Yang on [[Adventure Time|''Adventure Time]]. ** Tara Strong, Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, and Greg Cipes on Teen Titans GO!. ** Phoebe Cates, Howie Mendel and Frank Welker on ''Gremlins''. ** Roger Craig Smith, Karen Strassman, Laura Bailey, Travis Willingham, Liam O' Brien, Mike Pollock, Cindy Robinson, Colleen O'Shaugnessey, Oliver Wyman, Kirk Thornton and formerly Troy Baker on Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Colleen O' Shaugnessey, Liam O' Brien and Cindy Robinson on the Viz Media English dub of Sailor Moon. **Eddie Redmayne, Katherine Waterson, Dan Fogel, Allison Sidol, Ron Perlman, Carmen Ejogo, Faith Wood-Blagrove and Ezra Miller on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. **Emma Watson, Gary Oldman, Evanna Lynch, Matthew Lewis, Robbie Coltrane and Mark Williams on the Harry Potter films. **Henry Cznery, Emmanuelle Béart, and Simon Pegg on the ''Mission: Impossible'' films (although not all together in the entire series before). **Michael Cera, and Rosario Dawson on The LEGO Batman Movie. Category:Index Category:Lists